


Another Scheme

by Apollorising



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollorising/pseuds/Apollorising
Summary: Plankton, once again, tries to steal the secret formula.





	Another Scheme

“Karen, I have a new evil scheme,” Plankton announced proudly. “Soon the secret formula will be mine.”

“That’s the seven hundred seventy ninth time you’ve said that,” Karen responded with her usual note of sarcasm. 

“I will get the formula this time. My plan is foolproof. I’m going to build a big, scary, robot and then when Spongeboob has the formula I’ll use my robot to chase him out of the Krusty Krab. As he runs away he’s going to find the perfect cave to hide in, except it won’t be a cave, it’ll be a rock that I’ve painted to look like a cave. He’ll run into the rock and knock himself out and while he’s unconscious I’ll steal the secret formula. So, Karen, what do you think? Am I an evil genius or what?”

“Or what. Where did you get this plan anyway? A cartoon?” 

“Um, No,” Plankton replied in a voice that betrayed his lie. He did get the idea from a cartoon. 

Despite Karen’s disapproval, Plankton carried on with his ridiculous plan. He built his “big, scary, robot” which looked more like a microwave oven duct taped to a rolley chair, although Karen did have to admit that his cave painting was incredibly realistic. Finally, the day came for him to test his harebrained scheme. He climbed into his robot and wheeled it to the back of the Krusty Krab. He spent 3 hours staring through the back window before the opportunity struck, Spongebob had the formula, and Krabs was no where to be seen. Plankton opened the back door and snuck into the kitchen, somehow managing to go unnoticed. He moved away from the door so as to give Spongebob a clear path into the trap. Spongebob turned around an caught a glimpse of the robot out of the corner of his eye, he screamed, and exactly as Plankton had planned, ran out through the open door towards the “cave” with Plankton and his robot close behind.

“It’s working, I can’t believe its working, Plankton called out as the two approached the trap. “I only wish I’d made the steering on this thing a little better. As the pair got closer and closer to the rock Planktons anticipation grew. But at the last second Spongebob turned, took a few steps to the left and stopped. Plankton, Unable to turn that quickly crashed into the rock with a loud bang, and fell to the ground. 

“Nice try Plankton, but you won’t get the secret formula from me," he said leaning over the tiny miscreant. 

Karen, who had left the Chum Bucket to see firsthand how Plankton would fail this time, laughed to herself before picking her husband up off the floor and taking him home.


End file.
